Sweet?
by WhiteHeadPhones19
Summary: Does Mikayla know more about Miley than her just being Jake's exgirlfriend? Read inside for a bigger and better summary...[Rating for later chapters...]
1. Not Good!

**A/N** Basically this is just a remixed version of the most recent episode 'That's what friends are for?' I saw it and I thought it was funny. So I decided to write a 'what if' fanfic, about a part in the episode.

So what if Mikayla wasn't telling Miley the whole truth, when she said she knew Miley was Jake's ex-girl friend? What if she knew more then she let on?

**Sweet?**

* * *

**Not Good!**

Miley's POV

I couldn't believe Jake was back so soon. But he was right, just because we broke up, doesn't mean we can't still be friends. So now here I am, standing backstage with Lilly and listening to Jake get interviewed by Wendy. I actually found things rather pleasant this way and so did Jake.

Through all my thinking, I didn't hear him announce a new movie. Lilly nudged me on the shoulder as she had heard something.

"Miley, did you hear that? It sounds like Jake's announcing something about a movie, let's go out there."

I nodded, grabbed a muffin from the food table we were standing next to, and followed Lilly. We stood just behind the cameras and listened to what he was saying.

"And who could play that roll better, then none other but my beautiful co-star Mikayla!" Jake said loudly as Mikayla walked on screen on the other side of the set.

I spit out the muffin I had started eating, then I turned to Lilly. Her expression was the same as mine- complete shock.

"Lilly are you kidding me?! How could he do that?" I whispered to her loudly.

"I know I can't believe it either. You don't think that because he likes-"

"No of course not. But I don't care because I'm totally over-"

"Jealous?" Lilly smirked and put a hand on her hip.

"I was going to say I'm over him! And I am not jealous."

Right after that, we heard the ending of the show?

"Thank you so much Jake and thanks again for having me on the show. Bye everyone." Mikayla said to Wendy and the waved to the camera and audience.

"Well sure, she's such a sweet little angel now, but a little devil around Hannah!" I said rather loudly and annoyed at her behavior.

"Miles calm down ok? They're coming this way." Lilly pointed at Jake and Mikayla walking towards us.

"Hey guys I want you to meet Mikayla. Mikayla this is Lilly and-"

"Oh I know who you are."

"You do?" Me and Lilly asked in unison.

"Yeah, you're Jake's ex-girlfriend." She smiled at us. Wow, that was a relief.

Just then we were interrupted by a fan wanting Jakes autograph.

"Hold on guys, I'll be right back." He said and then walked across the room.

"And…" Mikayla continued. Then she pulled me into a light, small hug. "….you're Hannah Montana and I'm you're worst nightmare." She whispered into my ear sweetly, then released me. "Oh it looks like someone wants my autograph. Bye." She smiled again, and then walked behind us to talk to Wendy.

Lilly was standing right next to me, so she heard every word. I turned to her.

"Lilly, did you hear what she said?"

"Uh yeah, Miles what are you going to do?"

**A/N** I know it's really short, but it's basically just an intro. So let me know if I should continue. At least five reviews. Thanks...


	2. Wrong or Right Sources?

**A/N** Whoa! That's a heck of a lot of reviews for just a first chapter. So since you all like it so much, I'll keep it going. Thanks…

**Wrong Or Right Sources?**

Miley's POV

"Uh yeah, Miles what are you going to do?"

I had no idea. I started thinking out loud. "I have no idea. Maybe I should tell Jake first. No I can't do that, they'll get in a fight and he'll fire her. Although I wouldn't mind that, but I don't have time for that. I should probably ask her how she found out first."

"Yeah, yeah that's good. And then see if she'll tell anyone."

"Of course she will, she hates me, well Hannah, ok so me basically. Anyway I have got to talk to her now, come on."

I pulled Lilly with me and we ran up to Mikayla, who was now at the little food table.

"W-why would you say something like that? What makes you think I'm Hannah Montana? I-I mean how could I pull off something like that?"

It was a failing attempt at hoping she would think twice about what she had just said to me. But the fear in my voice didn't help at all.

"Well first, what you just said was a giveaway. Stuttering like that? I mean come on. And second, you two were way too cautious when I said I know who you are, you have got to be more careful."

"Yeah, yeah thanks I got it, but are you gonna tell anyone? Because incase you haven't noticed, I've been trying to keep it on the down low." I said quietly.

"Oh yeah I've noticed and I'm still thinking about that, but I'll let you know."

She said in her usual cocky voice. Then gave us her annoying sweet smile again and then walked away.

"I cannot believe her! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Tell your Dad?" Lilly suggested.

"No, it's a little risky. He might start another fight with her manager and then she'll find out." Then I looked in Mikayla's direction, she wasn't all the way out of the room yet. "Hold on Lilly, she's still here. Let's go talk to her again."

She was almost out of the room when I put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Hey that wasn't very…oh, it's you. What now?"

"Ok first, stop walking away from me and second-"

"I know, don't tell your secret right? Well guess what, I've got you right where I want you. You're in the most vulnerable position now since I know who you are. And now I can…"

"I get it!" I stopped her, so annoying. "So what do you want?"

"Well that first part was just to gloat. But other then that, I don't need anything except this secret to hold over you. That makes me happy." Then she smiled and flipped her hair back. I just glared.

"Pffsst, well that's not gonna get you very far." Oh no, Lilly started talking now. "If I were you, I'd just tell it, if she doesn't do whatever you want."

Lilly shrugged simply and then widened here eyes, realizing what she just said. Mikayla just smiled at the thought.

"Lilly! Stop please." I shouted.

"Oh right, sorry." she said in a small voice and was quiet.

"You know that's actually not a bad idea. Thanks you little sidekick." Mikayla said

Then she gave Lilly a little pat on the head. Lilly just looked hurt. Then Mikayla finally walked off and out of the room, looking happier then before.

"Thanks a lot Lilly!" I grumbled at her.

"I'm sorry alright? But she would have figured out how to use you anyway."

"Ok fine. Wait, I just thought of a way to stop this, well maybe; it might take awhile but-"

"Miley, Miley, what is it?"

"Ok, all we have to do is just find some really good dirt to hold over her too. I mean I'm talking finding something bigger then my secret. We gotta find something big enough to hold over her, so she won't tell."

"This involves me doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah, let's go." I smiled at Lilly even though she was partly annoyed.

-------------

Lilly and I arrived early at school the next day. I wasn't so sure of my plan, but I still had to tell Lilly.

"Alright Lilly, you know we can't find out stuff like this on our own right?"

"Right, we'll need some help."

"Well I've thought of a few people." I glanced over at a row of lockers across from ours. They were standing there and talking to each other. "I-I know this may be a little risky, but I think it's our only-"

Lilly gasped as she realized who I was talking about and who I was glancing over at.

"Amber and Ashley?! Miles are you crazy? Hannah Montana and Mikayla are their two favorite idol's. I doubt they'll want to dig up bad stuff on Mikayla."

"Come on, we have to do something. You know they gossip a lot and half of the time it's true. Where are their sources? We don't know and that's why we might need their help."

"So you seriously think they'll help us, if we walk up and ask them just like that?"

"Well if they don't help, then maybe we could pay them." I suggested lamely.

"Miles, now this is starting to sound like insider trading or something. And they're already rich."

"Well sort of, they just brag about it but it's really their parents that are rich."

"Alright fine, let's just ask them, get rejected and get it over with."

Lilly started walking over to them; I just rolled my eyes at her comment and followed her.

As we walked up, we saw them apply finishing touches to their hair and make-up in their locker mirrors. Amber saw me in her mirror and then slammed her locker shut. Once Ashley heard her, she did the same.

"Gosh, what do you losers want now?" Amber asked in her usual annoyed tone.

I decided to take charge, while Lilly just looked away with annoyance. "Well we kind of want to ask a favor of you guys."

"What? And why would we help you?" Amber asked. That was a good question, I hadn't thought that far.

"W-well we uh…Lilly and I…we need to uh-"

"Dig up some dirt on Mikayla." Wow, thank goodness Lilly was here. She noticed how insecure I felt asking them and also seemed to have gotten impatient. "We both know you're the gossip columnists and have secret sources or whatever. So can you help us?"

Once Lilly said Mikayla was the one we wanted, their mouths dropped open. But after that I saw the little gossip sneer; discreetly come back on Amber's face as Lilly asked.

"Ok, why would you want to find something dirty on Mikayla? She is like our idol, hello!" Amber said.

"Well we have our…reasons. Anyway can you do it?" I asked. Amber looked at me suspiciously.

"Maybe we could, but it depends..." Then she paused, leaving me in agony

"Come on Amber, depends on what?" I asked.

"Well for something as big as this, we're not going to be left in the dark. So I say you have to tell us what's going on." then her evil little smirk appeared again.

**A/N** Yeah I know, long updates. But I've finished testing and I'm sure I'll have more time. So please review...


End file.
